


i'll put my future in you

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Reality, baby's first, i really just want to give my 8 year old self a hug and apologize, im sorry if this is weird, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предполагается, что мужской беременности не существует. Это закон природы - мужчины не могут забеременеть. Но вот, каким-то образом он сейчас в кабинете врача делает УЗИ, а его парень нервно сжимает его руку.</p><p>Или AU, в котором Гарри бросает вызов законам природы и беременеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll put my future in you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll put my future in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139208) by [lumineres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/pseuds/lumineres). 



                                               

Предполагается, что мужской беременности не существует. Это закон природы — мужчины не могут забеременеть. Но вот, каким-то образом он сейчас в кабинете врача делает УЗИ, а его парень нервно сжимает его руку.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, мальчик-исключение, я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но ты ждешь ребенка.  
  
Рука Луи медленно соскальзывает вниз, как, собственно, и он сам; тихий стук — и да — парень моментально падает в обморок.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Первые слова, сказанные Гарри на встрече с менеджментом: «Я не собираюсь делать аборт. Контракт или не контракт, я хочу сохранить этого ребенка. Он мой, и это настоящее чудо, нельзя просто отказаться от чуда».  
  
Мужчины в костюмах, имена которых Гарри даже не удосуживается выучить, молчаливо протягивают ему пачку документов с подготовленными замечаниями и аргументами. Гарри ненавидит их до зуда в пальцах, и он на 100% уверен, что аборт является главным из всех предложенных ими вариантов. Не говоря уже о том, что он будет первым известным парнем, кто выносил ребенка.  
  
Луи начинает ослепительно улыбаться ему, когда — бум — глава менеджмента, не найдя с адвокатами достаточно весомых аргументов, приходит к единственному приемлемому варианту: «Вы должны сделать каминг-аут, так как я не вижу никакого способа скрывать это».  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Первая статья, как и ожидалось, просто высмеивает их. Первоначальная реакция со стороны фанатов: «Они сделают все, чтобы держать Гарри на публике» и «это полный бред», но спустя несколько часов Гарри начинает замечать твиты: «Но, народ, это значит, что у него был секс с парнем», «ЧУВАКИ, ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ, В ЕГО ЗАДНИЦЕ ПОБЫВАЛ ЧЛЕН, Я ПРОСТО ОРУ». Гарри не понимает, почему люди так рады этому, ведь они являются теми, кто регулярно твиттит о нем ужасные вещи.  
  
Но несмотря на это, у людей еще есть сомнения — честно говоря, а кто бы не сомневался?  
  
Так что Гарри просит Найла сделать снимок Луи, целующего его все еще очень плоский животик.  
  
Он размещает фотографию в Instagram с подписью «1 месяц :~) #папочка #нашемаленькоечудо».  
  
Все вокруг моментально взрывается.  
  
Ученые хотят изучить его организм.  
  
ТВ-шоу хотят взять у него интервью.  
  
Баптистская Церковь Уэстборо хочет сжечь его на костре. Достать зародыш и сжечь его рядом с ним. (Гарри плачет, когда видит это, моментально прикрывая живот, на что Луи в ответ крепко сжимает парня в своих объятиях, обещая, что он ни за что не позволит им прикоснуться к нему.)   
Папарацци хотят бесконечных фотографий, особенно мужских частей его тела.  
  
Фанаты постоянно хотят обнять и поцеловать его (и переспать с ним?), сделать ему чай и купить детскую одежду. Гарри их обожает.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Когда Гарри находится на втором месяце, группа решает возобновить тур. Американскую часть тура они откладывают по причине того, что ему нельзя будет выступать, летать на самолетах и кучу всего остального, что запретил доктор.  
  
Гарри размещает второй снимок в Instagram, опять же сделанный с помощью Найла. Теперь его животик видно, не слишком сильно, конечно, так как малыш еще маленький, но он есть, и Гарри его так сильно любит. Кудрявый замечает за собой, что начинает носить обтягивающие футболки, чтобы подчеркнуть выпуклость, ведь ему, черт возьми, так приятно, когда остальные пускают слюни на его малыша. На первом концерте тура он задирает рубашку и поворачивается боком, демонстрируя многочисленной толпе свое сокровище. Луи, конечно же, закатывает глаза и с нежностью смотрит на него.   
  
— Его едва видно, глупыш, — говорит он ему, но Гарри это не волнует. Луи не знает, каково это, он просто любит своего мальчика, своего маленького дурачка.  
  
(Луи такой дурак.)   
  
На втором шоу Гарри рвет на сцену прямо во время Midnight Memories. Парни продолжают петь, так как Гарри заранее попросил группу не отвлекаться, независимо от того, что произойдет с ним. Луи приносит ему бутылку воды и мяту, и эта местная версия "блюющего Виктора"* изрядно веселит толпу.  
  
— Утренняя тошнота не только по утрам! — комментирует свое поведение Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло, специально подготовленное Луи для него. Фанаты начинают кричать в ответ, но кто знает, что это значит: Да, большинство из нас девушки, и мы знаем, что ты необразованный мудак», «бедненький Гарри», «ААААА» — к сожалению, Гарри не успевает ответить девочке-подростку, так как к нему подбегает Луи и целует его в потную щеку, заставляя тем самым толпу фанатов снова визжать. (Не то чтобы они переставали это делать, просто визг однозначно становится громче.)   
  
Следующей песней в сет-листе идет Little Things, и Гарри довольно вздыхает, радуясь тому факту, что наконец-то он может сделать маленькую передышку. Буквально через минуту взъерошенный Луи усаживается рядом с ним, посвящая свою партию ему, осторожно поглаживая ладошкой крошечный животик.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Это становится ритуалом. На каждом шоу во время Little Things Луи гладит Гарри животик, поет ему свою партию и напоследок целует его в щеку. Так продолжается на протяжении четырех месяцев, пока не происходит  _это_.  
  
Луи только-только начинает петь свое соло, когда живот под его рукой шевелится, и малыш первый раз толкается в папину ладошку. Слова застревают у Луи в горле, а сам он замирает с открытым ртом. Челюсть Гарри делает то же самое, и он, не раздумывая, прижимает свои руки к животу рядом с Луи.  
Найл берет соло Луи на себя, но в данный момент это заботит фанатов меньше всего. Луи улыбается, опускает микрофон, крепко обнимает Гарри и, возможно, тихо всхлипывает. Совсем чуточку.  
  
Боже мой, это просто нереально, до сих пор Луи казалось, что это просто маленький комочек, который растет у Гарри в животике, но теперь, боже, он живой, толкается и растет, и это реальность.  
  
После нескольких минут, полных шока и эмоций, Луи берет свой микрофон снова.  
  
— Он только что толкнулся! Мой ребенок только что впервые толкнулся! — дрожащим голосом кричит шатен, и Гарри тут же чувствует, как малыш опять несильно пинается, будто он рад слышать папин голос. Или она. Маленький сюрприз?  
  
Фанаты в буквальном смысле начинают сходить с ума, Гарри довольно улыбается и кладет руки на выпирающий животик, поглаживая ладошками их маленькое чудо, любовь всей жизни, маленький комочек, который вскоре придет в мир, где будет любим миллионами.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Европейская часть тура заканчивается, когда срок Гарри переваливает за пятый месяц. Они с Луи вместе дают интервью (и прихожане той церкви пикетируют снаружи, а Гарри плакал, когда проходил мимо них, но сейчас его щеки высохли, и его малыш, к счастью, пока не понимает английского, поэтому это неважно).  
  
— Итак, Гарри, это все так…  
  
— Феноменально? Фантастично? Удивительно? Идеально? Невероятно? — предлагает Гарри. Интервьюер смеется, поправляя рукой прямые темные волосы. Гарри надеется, что их ребенок будет красивым, боже, что за бред. Конечно, он будет красивым, он ведь Томлинсон. Гарри сам — Томлинсон. Он с нежностью смотрит на обручальное кольцо — и плевать, что ему всего двадцать. Он — Томлинсон, а все остальное неважно. Он — Томлинсон с ребенком Томлинсона в животике. Его имя в Twitter'е было изменено на Harry_Tomlinson. Ничто не имеет значения, он женат, у них скоро родится ребенок, и этот чудесный парень, держащий его за руку и сидящий на диване рядом с ним, является любовью всей его жизни.  
  
— Ты отвечаешь, как настоящая гордая ма... папа, — исправляет она себя. — И сразу назревает вопрос, как ты хочешь, чтобы малыш называл тебя?   
  
— Ну, я, однозначно, папочка, — отвечает Луи, смотря с тревогой на Гарри, который старается не упасть в обморок, вспоминая недавнюю выходку, когда они использовали это слово.  
  
— Вероятно, я буду папой. Или отцом. Может быть, мы оба могли бы быть папочками, — добавляет Гарри.  
  
Луи выглядит оскорбленным, наклоняется и шепчет: «Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я твой папочка».  
  
Микрофон, прикрепленный к его пиджаку, озвучивает его слова, на что интервьюер неловко прочищает горло, смущенно пряча лицо за бумагами.  
  
— Тогда папа, — Папа. Гарри нравится, как это звучит. Папа.  
  
— Итак, Гарри, расскажи нам что-нибудь, о чем мы не знаем. Токсикоз, еда, имя ребенка… что-нибудь, — мило улыбаясь, просит интервьюер.  
  
Гарри задумывается на мгновение, смотрит на Луи, и затем снова на нее: «Я сожалею о татуировке-бабочке. Она немного растянулась сейчас».  
  
Публика смеется вместе с Луи, который целует мужа в скулу.  
  
Гарри так счастлив.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Гарри грустно.  
  
Он стал таким большим. Кожа на животике настолько сильно натянулась, что бедная бабочка стала похожа на размытое пятно. Кудрявый ненавидит спортивные штаны и одежду для беременных, к тому же вся эта одежда - женская. (Он высказал это однажды Луи, и тот ответил, что он совсем не против женского белья. Гарри выполнил его пожелание, а следом и еще одно - дрочку.) (Луи больше не позволял ему делать минеты, аргументируя тем, что сперма попадает в его желудок, а затем к ребенку, и он не хочет, чтобы их дочка/сын подсознательно уже знали ее вкус, плюс он не хочет, чтобы у ребенка к пятнадцати годам был герпес во рту, и Гарри вообще не понимает, откуда тот понабрался такого, но когда у Луи после обсуждения этого случился нервный срыв, они договорились — никаких минетов.)   
  
Но в любом случае. Когда Луи уходит в продуктовый, Гарри сворачивается (как может) на кровати и плачет в подушку.  
  
Что, если он останется толстым? Что, если он будет плохим родителем? Что делать, если фанаты разлюбят его теперь, когда он такой... разбитый? Что, если ребенок возненавидит его? Что, если Луи разлюбит его?  
  
Его малыш, его маленький Пирожочек (Луи придумал это, когда Гарри изрядно подсел на яблочные пироги) в ответ легонько пинает его, будто призывая успокоиться.  
  
Но как?  
  
Ведь он получил пожелание смерти сегодня утром.  
  
Подробно расписанное, с иллюстрациями.  
  
И Луи, как назло, не было рядом, чтобы защитить его.  
  
Он собирается принести этого ребенка в мир, который ненавидит его, в мир, который думает, что он урод.  
  
Он обхватывает свой животик, которому уже шесть с половиной месяцев, и причитает о том, как ему жаль, как сильно он его любит и что он очень-очень извиняется.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается домой и с порога слышит все это, то мчится в спальню, ожидая худшего. Не найдя подтверждения своих опасений, он забирается на кровать, крепко обнимая Гарри до тех пор, пока слезы постепенно не высыхают, отдавая преимущество икоте и соплям.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Гарри стал настолько огромен, что теперь он не может лечь в постель или встать без помощи Луи. Срок беременности перевалил за восемь месяцев, а это означает, что ему придется находиться в неведении еще три недели. Он так напуган. Что, если при кесареве сечении пойдет что-то не так (Гарри тут же прогоняет эти мысли прочь, молясь о всех женщинах мира, которые когда-либо рожали или будут рожать ребенка естественным путем.) Но правда, что, если что-то пойдет не так?  
  
— Гарри, любимый, пришло время для фото в честь восьми месяцев, — нежно говорит Луи, помогая ему подняться. Кудрявый недовольно бурчит, ковыляя к стене, вставая в нужную позицию.  
  
— Гарри, ты, кажется, беременный, — в шутку говорит Найл.  
  
— Что!? О БОЖЕ, Я БЕРЕМЕННЫЙ?! — с сарказмом восклицает Гарри, но Найл лишь громко смеется, показывая в ответ язык. Странно, что это стало таким нормальным для них, для людей, которые окружают Гарри все время. Зейн здоровается с ним, как «Привет, пузо», его имя в телефоне Лиама изменено теперь на «Гарри & Пирожок (не матерись!!!)». Гарри дописал последний кусочек, потому что заметил за Лиамом такую привычку, и хотя Пирожочек еще не может читать и даже видеть сообщения Лиама, Гарри все равно становится не по себе. Что, на самом деле, к лучшему, потому что вскоре у них будет ребенок и им нужно научиться следить за собой.  
  
Луи встает на колени и тянет футболку Гарри вверх, впиваясь взглядом в татуировку-бабочку на животике. Он прижимается губами чуть выше торчащего пупка, слегка щекоча его щетиной, отчего Гарри, конечно же, начинает громко смеяться, а Луи начинает буквально сиять и вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки.  
  
Найл делает снимок, и это, если честно, теперь самая любимая фотография Гарри из когда-либо существовавших.  
  
Судя по всему, в мире считают также, так как она моментально становится наиболее просматриваемой фотографией в истории Instagram спустя всего лишь двадцать четыре часа.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Последняя фотография делается за день до попадания в больницу, где нервозность парня сквозит буквально в каждом волоске. (И хэштегах.)   
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Гарри садится в кровати. В комнате достаточно темно, но ему не нужен свет, чтобы чувствовать.  
  
— Луи. Луи, проснись.  
  
— Да? — сонно стонет Луи.  
  
— Я не уверен, как это происходит, но, кажется, у меня начались схватки.  
  
— Ты- что- ты- ох, дерьмо.  
  
Луи моментально вскакивает с постели и, хватая сумки с вещами, набирает номер их доктора.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Девочка появляется на свет в 3:17 утра. Луи уже стошнило два раза, а Гарри - три (спасибо большое, что это произошло до того, как в нем начали копошиться острыми инструментами). Но это все окупается, когда они слышат крик их маленькой дочери.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
Элиза Мэй Томлинсон предстает взору всего мира, как и прежде, когда она еще была размером с маленькое семечко в животике Гарри, которое так любовно целовал Луи, - через Instagram.  
  
«Элиза Мэй Томлинсон, дамы и господа! #папы #нашемаленькоечудо #скажитеприветэлли» - красуется подпись под фото, на которой изображен измученный Гарри, лежащий на больничной койке и играющий с маленькой ручкой Элли, кулачок которой крепко вцепился в его мизинец; рот Луи немного приоткрыт, глаза широко распахнуты, а подушечки пальцев нежно касаются макушки. Найл сделал это фото, когда медсестра в первый раз отдала ребенка Гарри на руки — ее маленькие любопытные глазки, обрамленные длинными ресницами Томлинсонов, с интересом смотрят на родителей. Улыбка Гарри ослепляет, а лицо озарено обожанием к своему мальчику и крохотной дочурке в его руках. Оба родителя смотрят на нее, словно она солнце, а перед ней вся вселенная.  
  
Эта фотография становится первой в истории Instagram'а по количеству лайков.


End file.
